El Secuestro de Samuel J Witwicky
by CoraGhost
Summary: A Bumblebee le gusta molestar a Sam cambiándose de su lugar en el estacionamiento cuando él está dentro del centro comercial. Sam se quejó y Epps decidió hacerle un favor… Secuestrándolo. Jazz le ayuda, Barricade ríe y Miles juega con la cordura del Autobot amarillo. (¡Tracucción!)
_**Hey! Nueva traducción!**_

 _ **Nada de esto me pertenece! NADA. Ni los personajes, ni la historia. Es el trabajo de LunarLacrimosa "The Kidnapping od Samuel J Witwicky". Yo solo traduje. Pueden encontrar el original aquí: https: s/7492764/1/The- Kidnapping-of-Samual-J-Witwicky**_

 _ **Ahora... Espero que lo disfruten ;D**_

 ** _...-..._**

"Jazzy. bebé, parces el gemelo de Bee". Epps miró a Jazz con una sonrisa malvada, soltando un silbido.

"¡Lo sé! ¿No soy genial?". El Autobot revoluciono su motor juguetonamente, moviéndose un poco hacia delante, regresando a su posesión original segundos después.

Jazz había sido revivido hacía poco tiempo, ya que para lograrlo tuvieron que recuperar el trozo de la Allspark. Y eso significó pelear contra Soundwave y sus Casetticons y después llevarlo con First Aid e Inferno, quienes custodiaban su cuerpo.

Después de perder un volado, Epps fue el humando encargado de revivir a Jazz y los dos se volvieron cercanos desde entonces. De hecho, Jazz creó su holoform basándose en Epps, convirtiéndose en el primer Cybertronian en no tener piel blanca.

NEST mantiene almacenados muchos modelos de automóviles para que los Autobots puedan escoger su Alt-mode. Y entre ellos está una copia exacta del Camaro que Bumblebee había escaneado después de que Mikaela se burlara del modelo antiguo que había elegido.

Jazz abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y Epps se deslizó al interior, dando unas palmaditas en el asiento como agradecimiento.

"Operación: 'Secuestrando a Sammy' en camino". El sargento sonrió y Jazz respondió con un rugido de su motor. Después arrancó y se pusieron en camino a la tienda en donde sabían que Sam estaría.

Epps le había contado su plan a Judy y le preguntó cuando seria la próxima vez que mandaría a Sam de compras, y a donde. Ella le dijo sin ningún problema. No le preocupaba la broma. Sam se había quejado muchas veces de la pequeña costumbre que Bumblebee tenía de cambiarse de lugar en el estacionamiento. Y si el sargento quería hacerle un favor, pues adelante.

 ** _...-..._**

Judy envió a Sam de compras con una extensa lista de cosas que faltaban en la casa. Y Bumblebee, siendo el amable Autobot que era, estaba más que feliz de llevar a su carga a donde necesitara ir.

Y si conseguía molestar a Sam en el proceso, solo se ayudaba al sentimiento de sentirse un buen guardián. ¿Quién podía culparlo si llegaba a aburrirse esperando a su amigo en un estacionamiento con solo el internet y conversaciones por su comm para distraerse?

No tardó mucho en activar su holoform y fingir que se manejaba a sí mismo a un nuevo lugar en el estacionamiento. Normalmente cuando éste estaba lleno procuraba esconderse muy bien entre los demás carros. Y si no lo estaba, se estacionaba lo más lejos posible y así lograr que Sam hiciera un poco de ejercicio extra.

A veces dejaba que Sam acomodara sus compras en el maletero antes de arrancar y hacer que el chico lo persiguiera. No lo hacía muy seguido, ya que varias veces Sam había logrado hacer un espectacular aterrizaje sobre su cara. No solo hacía que Bumblebee se sintiera culpable; también lograba que Sam se enfadara con él por un tiempo.

Hoy, Bumblebee había esperado hasta que Sam estuviera dentro de la tienda para moverse. Activó su holoform; un hombre en sus primeros veintes, rubio, ojos imposiblemente azules, ligeramente bronceado y cerca de 1,95. Y se dirigió al otro lado del estacionamiento,

Después de escanear el área rápidamente, más por hábito que por verdadera preocupación de la presencia de algún Decepticon (ya que el único Decepticon en la Tierra era Barricade, quien se encontraba en la Base alojado como neutral), decidió poner su alarma y comenzó su recarga.

 ** _...-..._**

Despertó cuando su alarma sonó, y frunció el ceño. Sam ya debería de haber salido. Había leído la lista, y comparándola con otras y cuanto le había tomado a Sam conseguir todo, había calculado el tiempo de la alarma, añadiendo unos minutos extra sabiendo que para cuando despertara, Sam ya lo habría encontrado.

Sonrió internamente. ¿Así que su carga quería vengarse de él, eh? Escaneó el área deliberadamente y se llevó una sorpresa con lo que encontró… O mejor dicho; lo que no encontró. No podía ubicar la señal biológica de Sam en los alrededores.

Algo llamó su atención; un pedazo de papel en su parabrisas. Activó su holoform y tomo el papel.

 _-""Tenemos a tu carga""-_

Eso era todo. Cuatro palabras, cuidadosamente escritas de tal manera que la letra era tan impersonal que no importaba si Bumblebee lo escaneaba y lo comparaba con los millones de registros en su procesador, no iba a conseguir un resultado concreto. No había manera de identificarlo. Su motor emitió un furioso gruñido, asustando a un humando que caminaba a lado de él con sus compras.

No perdió tiempo y hackeó las cámaras de seguridad y retrocedió hasta el momento del secuestro.

Miró a Sam salir del edificio empujando un carrito de compras, y el chico caminó hacia donde Bumblebee había estado estacionado originalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aparcado en ese lugar estaba un Camaro amarillo con franjas negras. Su spark se congeló observando como su carga era engañado por la réplica.

El maletero del impostor se abrió antes de que Sam lo alcanzara, dejándolo colocar las bolsas dentro. Después la puerta del lado del conductor se abrió por si sola para el chico. Cosas que Bumblebee habría hecho.

Sam entró al mismo tiempo que el motor se despertó. Podía ver los labios de Sam moverse, y asumió que la réplica le dio la bienvenida por la radio. Algo que él haría aunque su vocalizador ya había sido reparado un tiempo atrás.

Tuvo que cambiar de cámara para ver cómo el impostor arrancaba y cambiar otra vez para mirar el rostro de Sam. En este punto Sam ya debía de haberse dado cuenta de que ese no era su guardián porque parecía que estaba gritando y tratando desesperadamente de abrir la puerta para huir.

 ** _...-..._**

"¡EPPS! ¡JURO QUE VOY A PATEAR TU MALDITO TRASERO!". Gritó Sam. No tenía ningún problema en hacerlo mientras le lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

Estaban en la habitación que él y Miles compartían en la Base. Estaba atado a la cama. Porque, ¿honestamente? ¿Por qué Bumblebee lo buscaría en su cuarto? Era tan obvio… Pero a la vez no.

"Shh… Haz sido secuestrado, ¿recuerdas? Solo estoy haciendo lo que todo buen secuestrador haría". Epps sonrió.

Sostuvo la cabeza de Sam con una mano mientras que con la otra colocaba cinta adhesiva sobre su boca, silenciándolo efectivamente.

Jazz soltó una carcajada desde un costado de la cama. Él fue el encargado de atar a Sam. Después… Miles abrió la puerta, deteniéndose después del primer paso dentro de la habitación.

El rubio se congeló. ¿Jazz riéndose malévolamente? Listo. ¿Epps sonriendo traviesamente? Listo. ¿Sam atado con cinta sobre su boca rogándole con la mirada? Listísimo. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Jazz y Epps voltearon a verlo.

"Oh, Primus... Lo que sea que sea esto, juro que no lo vi. ¡Por favor no me hagan nada!". Miles retrocedió y huyó del cuarto, ignorando la mirada de traición que le dirigió Sam.

 ** _...-..._**

Bumblebee pasó las siguientes horas de un lado a otro buscando a Sam. Recorrió todo Tranquility y los pueblos cercanos, haciendo preguntas y hackenado cámaras. Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, el scout finalmente se dio por vencido y comenzó su camino hacia la casa de los Witwicky para informar a sus padres.

Judy, viendo lo angustiado que estaba, le dio una palmaditas en el cofre y le dijo que buscara en la base de NEST. En un parpadeo después, Bumblebee ya se había ido.

El Autobot podía sobrepasar la velocidad de cualquier automóvil humano fácilmente, y lo hizo sin ningún problema. Cuando llegó a la base buscó a la persona que casi siempre sabía el paradero de Sam: Miles Lancaster.

En el proceso casi atropella al chico. Miles estaba caminando al otro lado de Barricade en dirección a la cafetería, y Bumblebee se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad sin mostrar signos de comenzar a frenar. Barricade levantó al chico del suelo momentos antes de que el Autobot lo golpeara.

"¡Joder!". Fue lo único que pudo decir Miles mientras miraba cómo Bumblebee daba una vuelta un 'U' y comenzaba a transformarse.

"Mira por dónde vas, escarabajo". Gruñó Barricade.

El Autobot solo lo ignoró, moviéndose más cerca para inclinarse sobre Miles.

"¿En dónde está?". Casi siseó a Miles.

"En la Tierra". Respondió el rubio. Cruzó los brazos y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Bumblebee de manera desafiante desde la seguridad de la mano de Barricade.

Repitió la pregunta.

"En el hemisferio norte".

Y otra vez.

"En Estados Unidos"

Y otra.

"Al oeste".

Bumblebee sintió que cada respuesta su procesador se encontraba un paso más cerca de explotar.

"En Nevada".

¡Primus! El chico era terco. El Autobot miró de reojo a Barricade y se dio cuenta de que estaba riéndose. Al parecer disfrutaba las respuestas de Miles, pero sobretodo su frustración.

"En la base".

Bumblebee casi podía sentir su procesador comenzar a fallar. Casi. ¿Así se sentía Prowl?

"¿Qué hay en la mesa para mí?". Miles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Que no te atropelle".

"Lo siento; le temo más a los secuestradores"

Bumblebee suspiró, ignorando las risas de Barricade.

Al parecer, Miles decidió que ya había atormentado al Autobot lo suficiente.

"Está en el laboratorio de Wheeljack. Yo me daría prisa; escuché que está trabajando en algo nuevo".

Bumblebee ya estaba de vuelta a su Alt-mode antes de que terminara la oración y dos segundos después ya casi estaba fuera de su vista.

"No está en el laboratorio, ¿verdad?". Preguntó el Decepticon, mirando al Camaro amarillo alejarse.

"Nope", Miles sonrió.

"Por eso te tolero".

 ** _...-..._**

Dos horas después de su interrogatorio, Bumblebee finalmente encontró a Sam. El chico estaba atado en su cuarto, y al parecer se había quedado dormido por el aburrimiento.

Se había dado cuenta de que Miles le había mentido unos minutos más tarde, pero no hasta después de buscar entre los escombros del laboratorio.

Casi volvió para gritarle al rubio, pero dedujo que se había quedado con Barricade para mantenerse a salvo.

En cambio fue con Prowl y rogó por su ayuda. El Segundo al Mando encontró a los culpables y los dejó para que averiguara el paradero de Sam.

Una vez que encontró a Epps y Jazz no fue difícil.

Por las siguientes dos semanas Bumblebee solo dejó al chico fuera de su vista por pocas razones, llegando tan lejos como hacer que Sam duerma con él, o a empeñarse en dormir en la misma habitación que él.

La única razón por la que paró fue porque Ratchet lo detuvo con una Llave Inglesa en la mano.

Eventualmente, Prowl tuvo que redactar una nueva regla solo para conseguir que Bumblebee se relajara. Ésta especificaba que: 'Bajo ninguna circunstancia se podrá secuestrar, forzar a ir a algún lado, o algo parecido, a Samuel James Witwicky, carga de Bumblebee'.

Jazz y Epps fueron llevados al calabozo y los forzaron a limpiar la cafetería con cepillos de dientes.

Y todos vivieron felices por siempre…

Bueno… No.


End file.
